Tu bipolaridad es mi droga!
by Msdupree22
Summary: sakura es una mujer exitosa, junto a su amigo y socio uchiha itachi son los mejores. sakura era un mujer fria por la perdida de sus seres queridos se alejo de todo el mundo, pero todo esto cambiara cuando conosca al hermano de su socio uchiha sasuke
1. Chapter 1

**Tu bipolaridad es mi droga!**

Sakura es una chica de 16 años, Que tiene que manejar las empresas haruno después de la muerte de sus padres. Su madrina tsunade la asesora en todo. Esta caminando en las calle de konoha y se encuentra aun joven

- itachi, eres tu?

Pero no, resulta ser uchiha sasuke

- No, Yo soy su hermano dijo el chico serio y en tono bastante seco

- Mm…Sabes donde esta, tengo que localizarlo dijo la pelirosa bastante seria

- No se yo no vivo con el respondió cortante

- Mm bueno gracias sin mas se dispuso a irse cuando

- Como te llamas dijo mirando así otro lado

- Sakura haruno mucho gusto sonriéndole y tu?

-Uchiha sasuke Se sonrojo un poco y pensó que hermosa

- Tú eres la novia de itachi directo al grano al muy estilo uchiha

- Nooooo dios me libre dijo con cara de espanto una pelirosa que casi se le parte el tacón al escuchar eso

- Jajaja creí que era el único que le molestaba mi hermano y riéndose a carcajada por que noto lo del tacón

- Nono es que el solo... es como decirle con cara de pensativa

- El hermano que nunca quisiste tener pero quieres mucho

- Exacto dijo sonriendo la pelirosa

Cric cric era el sonido del cell

- Jajajaja hoyo como sasuke reía a carcajadas

- Muy cómico no? Y le saco la lengua mientras contestaba

- Hola naruto! Con una sonrisa

- Sakura channnnnn! Se hoyo por todos lados el grito de naruto

- Naruto! me vas a dejar sorda hablo un poco exaltada

- Donde estas? Dijo naruto

- Estoy eee dijo mirando a todos lados

- Dile que estas cerca de su casa dijo sasuke

- Tú conoces a naruto? Dijo Sakura sorprendida

- Hmp! Yo vivo con el dobe dijo sasuke

- Teme dijo gritando naruto por el cell

- Sakura Chan dile al teme que te traiga

- Ok naruto dijo Sakura

Fueron llegaron abrieron la puerta y Sakura de una vio a naruto parado ahI extendiendole los brazos, sin mente. sin dudarlo

Saltó encima de el este la agarro y empezó a dar vueltas con ella

- Cuanto tiempo Sakura Chan

- Demasiado naruto con gran sonrisa

- Naruto te traje un regalo dijo ella con una sonrisa y extendiendo un paquete

- Dios! Sakura Chan dando un regalo… enserio me extrañaste :O pero bueno eso era de esperarse. Nadie se resiste al encanto de uzumaqui naruto

- Ya cállate naruto dije frunciendo el seño y ten antes de que me arrepienta

Que genio musito un peliazabache que había observado todo (sasuke)

- Que dijiste? Voltio Sakura

Sasuke solo trago y respondió con un simple hmp!

- RAMEN! Sakura te amo dijo naruto completamente emocionado

- Pensé en traerte algo de pero se que tu disfrutas mas el RAMEN que alguna cosas de halla

- Obvio Sakura dijo naruto con una sonrisa

- Además hinata me contó que no te deja comer ramen si no en días especiales

Y bueno mi regreso es un día especial no? Dijo Sakura sonriendo

- Ahora si sasuke kun dijo Sakura volteándolo a ver con una sonrisa

- Sasuke kun? Pensó sasuke asombrado

- Me puedes dar el numero del cell de itachi san dijo Sakura

- Hmp! Claro

Después de guardarlo… pasaron varias horas donde naruto y Sakura no paraban de reír y de actualizarse

- Naruto me tengo que ir enserio tengo que ver a itachi pero antes naruto me prestas tu cuarto para cambiarme dijo Sakura

- Claro, quítate esa ropa formal que ashh no te va bien dijo naruto

- Naruto es un completo idiota… pero si se ve hermosa penso sasuke

Sakura estaba con un traje normal de oficina color verde una falda ceñida y a la mitad de la pierna

Su cabello levemente recogido dejando caer algunos mechones rebeldes en su cara y orejas

Y unos tacones de color blancos

Cuando salio era como si fuera una persona totalmente distinta

Tenia un Jean azul oscuro y una blusa estrapless es esta pero en rosado no mas ./jm/img?s=MLA&f=71043794_&v=E

Su cabello suelto le llegaba hasta la cintura era lisa y en las punta era ondulada y se le paraban las punta

Con unos tacones… ./_

Ese pero de color negro

- Sasuke se quedo con la boca abierta antes estaba hermosa pero ahora no…simplemente no sabia que decir

- Alo si recógeme ya se donde esta! Dijo Sakura en tono seria

- Sakura Chan para que necesitas a itachi dijo naruto

- Por cuestiones de negocios dijo Sakura seria

- Cosas malas dijo naruto un poco preocupado

- Bueno es algo de lo que le tengo que advertir dijo Sakura mirando hacia la ventana

- Hmp! Dijo Sasuke

- No es algo de lo que te tengas que preocupar si estas en manos de itachi el es muy hábil en todo esto dijo con una sonrisa

Sasuke vio la sonrisa de Sakura y como hablo de el que se sintió un poco extraño eso que sentía eran… celos

Pero por que si apenas acababa de conocerla…pero… sentía que la conocía desde antes

- Sakura pasa algo entre tú e itachi pregunto naruto

- Jajaja Sakura soltó una carcajada

- Por que te Ries musito naruto

- Jajaj por jajaj es la segunda vez en el día que me preguntan eso jajaja

- Hmp! Susurro Sasuke

- No naruto pero tu siempre has sabido que el y yo somos amigos además el y yo nos hicimos muy buenos amigos en en este tiempo dijo Sakura con una sonrisa

- A verdad que Uds. han estado todo este tiempo junto dijo naruto

- Si naruto halla es muy diferente de acá sus costumbre itachi prácticamente se convirtió en un hermano para mi

-Naruto se puso serio y empezó a emanar un aura negra iba a decir algo pero Sakura al darse cuenta de su error se corrigió diciendo además de tu por supuesto naruto

- Sakura chan tienes donde quedarte? Dijo naruto

- Después de hablar con itachi voy a registrarme en un hotel dijo Sakura mientras bebía agua

- Pero Sakura, por que no te quedas aquí? Dijo naruto dulcemente

- Pero... dijo Sakura

- Sin peros ya a pasado un año desde que te fuiste, no extrañas al pobre de naruto poniendo cara de perrito dijo naruto

- Esta bien pero no incomodo a nadie? Dijo Sakura

- No dijo naruto cierto dobe?

- Hmp! No… teme dijo Sasuke quien estaba en la cocina

Bueno parece que ya llegaron

- Sasuke kun! Tú no necesitas ver a itachi? Dijo Sakura

- Hmp! dijo Sasuke

- en español por favor! dijo sakura

- si -.- dijo sasuke

- Por que no vienes con nosotros dijo Sakura

- Mientras iban en el ascensor Sasuke tu sabes donde es esto le mostró la dirección

- Hmp! Si dijo Sasuke

- Sakura cojio el cell

-Chicos dejen las llaves al portero y váyanse a descansar fue un largo viaje

Díganle a tsunade que se encargue de todo y colgó

Cuando llegaron al edificio de los uchihas donde se encontraba itachi

- Ese…no el joven Sasuke murmuraba

- Pero la chica que lo acompaña no es… la temible presidenta de los haruno

- Otra persona…dicen que su asesora no es nada más ni nada menos que la infamen tsunade Hime

- Queee?... esa chica…

- Si! A esa edad ella es temida en el mundo de los negocios

- Deberías calmar a tus empleados Sasuke dijo Sakura

- Sasuke? Hmp! Quien se cree para llamarme como quiere pensó Sasuke e iba a ponerla en su sitio cuando itachi sale a recibirla y le da un beso al más estilo americano

- Entonces fue tan cerca y por el cabello de Sakura todos pensaron que se habían besado, Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos

- Itachi tengo que hablar contigo dijo Sakura separándose de el con un tono mas serio

- Ok Sakura vamos a mi oficina dijo itachi

- Sasuke por que no vienes tú también dijo Sakura con una sonrisa

- Hmp! Respondió mientras entraba en la oficina

- tu hermano es TAN comunicativo que realmente es molesto, no me deja hablar hmp! dijo sakura sarcastica

- hmp!

- Sasuke se quedo sorprendido como podía cambiar de personalidad tan rápido Sakura es… bipolar pensó mientras la observaba

Mientras la asistente de itachi dejaba el te en la mesita

- Gracias konan san dijo Sakura con una sonrisa

- Hmp! Era de esperar que la conociera pensó sasuke

- Bueno itachi hace una semana te dije lo de orochimaru pero jiraiya sama ha estado investigando y me dijo

- Que tu tío madara se alío con orochimaru y están pensando algo grueso

- Ellos quieren destruir nuestras compañías dijo Sakura muy seria

- En que has pensado dijo itachi serio

- mm… ellos en este momento solo cuentan con el dinero que se robaron y tienen una pequeña red de negocios ilícitos como las drogas

- Supongo que van a hacer lo siguiente conociendo a orochimaru como lo conozco dijo con una sonrisa pero esta sonrisa sorprendió a sasuke ya que era una sonrisa fría gélida y sin muestras de compasión

- Ellos van a intentar conseguir el respaldo de gente adinerada y más de nuestros enemigos dijo Sakura en tono serio

- Entonces que propones que hagamos dijo itachi

- Una fiesta dijo Sakura con una gran sonrisa

- Sabemos que cada presidente enemigo que tenemos tienen una debilidad cierto itachi dijo Sakura

- Su familia dijo itachi con una gran sonrisa

- Exacto! Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa que le dio miedo incluso a sasuke

- Sakura algunas veces das miedo dijo itachi

- Sakura solo le saco la lengua de manera infantil

- Sasuke no entendía como una mujer podía ser dulce y aterradora al mismo tiempo

- Pero y que vamos a hacer con su familia dijo itachi a un sin comprender la idea

- Sasuke! Dijo Sakura llamando la atención del joven

- Quien es el corazón de todo hogar? Pregunto de a sasuke

- Hmp! La madre dijo algo serio

- Mm Veo que la lentitud no es de familia? Dijo Sakura con sarcasmo

- A lo que sasuke se río junto a la pelirosa y konan quien salía con la bandeja del te

- "Tontos hermanos menores" dijo itachi mientras sonreía

- Entiendo tu punto dijo sasuke

- Tu pretendes hacerte amiga de sus mujeres o mejor a un de su familia para tenerlos prácticamente de tu lado, cierto? Dijo sasuke

- : O me has sorprendido en realidad me entendiste a la perfección dijo Sakura sonriéndole

- Deberías ser tu el que manejara esta empresa tu hermano en muy lento algunas veces dijo Sakura

- A lo que sasuke río e itachi no iba a soportar mas burlas la cojio por detrás la abrazo fuertemente

- Itachi suéltame decía Sakura tratando de soltarse de su agarre

- No para que aprendas que nadie se burla de un uchiha y sale campante dijo itachi en susurro en su oído

- Itachi nooo Decía Sakura

- Esos gritos se escuchaban por todas las oficinas y pronto corrió el chisme de que ellos eran novios

Itachi empezó a hacerle cosquillas hasta que la soltó y se sentó en su escritorio sakura vuelta nada en el piso en cuatro tratando de coger aire

Cuando se levanto pidieron notar que había llorado de la risa ya que su rostro estaba completamente mojado

- Ok, me lo merecía… pero itachi san te pasaste haciendo pucheros con la cara rosada por falta de aire

- Konan manda a traer agua para sakura por favor

- Y quiero un postre de chocolate dijo sakura con un puchero

- Nada más itachi san dijo konan

- Tu quieres algo sasuke dijo itachi

- Unas margaritas de limón dijo sasuke

- Yo también quiero unas papas dijo itachi

- Konan san dijo sakura

- Pide algo también y vienes con nosotros que necesito que estés aquí también y no acepto un no como respuesta dijo sakura con vos demando pero a la misma ves con ternura

- Después de eso itachi cuando te le vas a declarar dijo sakura

- Hmp! Dijo sasuke

- Quueee dijo itachi pero sakura que tal si no le gusto

- Estas loco a ella se le nota por encima ella le tiene celos a cada mujer que se te acerca pero nunca dice nada por que tu la tratas solo como a una amiga

- Sakura dijo itachi

- Ella incluso tenia celos de mi, yo le explique que nosotros somos como hermanos y a un así se le notan los celos dijo sakura

- Itachi te voy a decir algo de ella que no sabes dijo sakura

- Ella no tiene la necesidad de trabajar aquí, ella esta aquí por ti dijo sakura

- Como así que no tiene la necesidad? dijo itachi

- Cuando su padre murió ella y su hermano recibieron una gran fortuna la cual maneja su hermano

El hermano de konan es nagato dijo sakura de la gran cadena de arte pein

- Como sabes todo eso dijo sasuke

- Por que naruto es amigo de nagato san

- Hmp! El dobe susurro sasuke

En ese momento va entrando konan se formo un silencio incomodo pero sakura actúo normal y ayudo a konan con las cosas

Después de eso hablaron acerca de la fiesta de donde iba a ser, como, cuando y todas esas cosas pasaron dos horas en las que a itachi se le noto ido

Después de eso ya eran las 6 de la tarde

- Se acerco a itachi y le dijo se que te estoy presionando pero siento que si no te lo digo la situación no va a mejorar, solo te pido que hagas lo que te dice tu corazón

Sasuke observaba todo con bastante concentración

- Itachi algunas veces necesitamos una razón o alguien que nos impulse a seguir esa razón es amor y esa persona podría ser konan dijo sakura con una hermosa sonrisa

- Sasuke kun vámonos quieres dijo con una sonrisa sakura

- Sabes algo sakura dijo itachi mientras ella se dirigía con sasuke hacia la puerta esta solo para mas no voltio a verlo

- Algunas vez podrías seguir tus propios concejos, quien quita el amor este en donde menos lo imagines dijo itachi sonriendo

- Es diferente itachi tu y yo no estamos en la misma situación para mi el amor en este momento seria, un muy grande error dijo sakura con una sonrisa amarga mientras volteaba a ver a itachi

- Hmp! Susurro sasuke mientras oía a la pelirosa

Sakura tu no tienes la culpa de lo que paso con Sasori dijo itachi

Claro que si itachi por mi debilidad el ya no esta aquí, EL AMOR ES DEBILIDAD dijo sakura con amargura en su rostro


	2. Chapter 2

- Nos vemos luego itachi dijo sakura mientras salía

- Llego a primer piso y la recepcionista dijo Señores uchiha ya llegaron por Uds.

- Sasuke y Sakura de inmediato se pusieron rojos mientras que todo el mundo les sonreía y decía cosas como

- Hacen una hermosa pareja

- Que envidiaaa!

- Kyaaaaa

- Sasuke iba a aclarar todo pero sakura lo cogio del brazo como si fueran novios y dijo gracias con una enorme sonrisa

- Decían unos hombres:

Que hermosa!

Mucha mamasita rica

Esa vieja es mucha mujer decía uno mirándola de arriba a bajo

Sasuke al escuchar ese tipo de comentarios se puso súper furioso los fulmino con la mirada y todos se dieron cuenta que ese tipo de comentarios los pagarían caro

Así que decidieron salir corriendo

- Hmp! Eso largo susurro sasuke

- Bueno vámonos sasuke kun dijo sakura con una sonrisa

Sasuke y sakura iban súper rápido en la moto causando que sakura se le pegara considerablemente a sasuke

- Hmp! Esto se siente bien pensó sasuke al sentir a sakura tan cerca suyo

- Cuando llegaron notaron que hinata estaba pero eso es normal ya que es novia de naruto pensó sakura

Cuando entraron al departamento de naruto estaban todos sus amigos hay

- SORPRESA! Gritaron todos con emocione hasta neji y gaara que no es que se emocionen mucho por la vida

- Bienvenida gritaron las chicas que corrieron a abrazarla

- Las extrañe mucho chicas dijo Sakura llorando de la emoción

Pasaron horas actualizándose tomando comiendo esa bienvenida se había convertido realmente en una fiesta

- Sakura Chan! Vas a entrar a konoha cierto? Dijo naruto

- Obvio, ya estoy ingresada pero no podré ir mañana dijo Sakura con una sonrisa

- Por que Sakura Chan! Dijo naruto

- Por que mañana me tengo que reunir con itachi por el trabajo además no e comprado ni el uniforme

- Sakura lo del uniforme es en el colegio si quieres yo te hago el favor de comprarlo dijo ino con una sonrisota que se sabia que algo tramaba pero lo disimulo

- Ino, que por que me halla ido por 1 año no significa que no te conozca… se que algo tramas y nada bueno será pero esta bien hinata puedes ir con ella por favor

- Claro Sakura Chan dijo hinata sonriendo

- Tú eres mas confiable, ino es capaz de traerme una putifalda o algo así dijo Sakura en un susurro pero de todas maneras todos escucharon

- SAKURA que insinúas dijo ino

- Yo nada… quien no te conozca que te compre dijo Sakura burlonamente

- A lo que todos se rieron por que sabían que era la cruel realidad

- Sai defiéndeme dijo ino haciendo un puchero

- Pero el era el que más se reía lo único que dijo entre risas fue pero si es la verdad amor y todo el mundo soltó la carcajada al oír la defensa del novio de ino

- No ps valiente ayuda…Sai mejor no ayudes dijo ino quien se unió con una carcajada

Sasuke tenia que madrugar así que se fue a dormir… naruto había caído hace rato junto a hinata quien neji llevaba en brazos todos se estaban despidiendo

Quedo Sakura despierta arreglo todo lo dejo impecable y se fue a acostar no supo con quien pero ella se acurruco con esa persona y se durmió entre sus brazos después perdió el conocimiento por así decirlo

Cierto pelinegro se abría sus ojos notando que estaba abrazando algo, agacha su mirada y se encuentra con la pelirosa quien lo esta abrazando y por lo visto durmió acurrucada a el

Se detiene a verla…

- En realidad es hermosa!... no me molestaría despertar cada mañana así Pensó Sasuke y sin darse cuenta se encontraba sonriendo con tanta dulzura

Notando que la pelirosa se estaba despertando pero por alguna razón no la soltó

- Buenos días! Sasuke kun dijo ella con una sonrisa

- Voy a despertar a naruto dijo saliendo del cuarto

Sakura se paro y se fue a bañar

Cuando salio se encontró con Sasuke quien estaba sentado en la cama, ella salio con solo una toalla mientras las gotas de agua caían por su cuerpo de manera sensual que no pasó desapercibo por Sasuke

- Sakura channnn grito naruto

- Que pasa naruto kun! Dijo Sakura

- Llegaron por ti dijo naruto

- Chicos por que no se alistan yo los llevo a konoha me queda de pasada

- Hmp! Dijo Sasuke y de inmediato se metió a bañar

- Creo que eso significa un si dijo naruto burlonamente

Estaban desayunando

- Sakura por que no vas a ir hoy, están importante lo de itachi san dijo naruto

- Si pero además no tengo ni cuadernos ni nada de eso entonces que caso tiene ir hoy dijo Sakura mientras comía

- Hmp! Ella tiene razón no tiene caso ir así dijo Sasuke mientras se paraba de la meza

Después de eso se montaron en el carro Sasuke había insistido en manejar cuando llegaron Sakura que estaba en el asiento de atrás se bajo antes que todos atrayendo la mirada de todos

Sakura iba vestida con un traje normal de trabajo una falta no corta ni tan larga de color blanco era ceñido al cuerpo y la chaqueta del traje tenia una especia de cinta que le hacia ver una cinturita

Los tacones como los de ayer pero de color negro y el cabello recogido dejando caer mechones rebeldes en su cara y sus orejas

- Esa no es Sakura sama

- Si es sempai

- OIGANNNN SAKURA SAMA ESTA AQUI

- Sakura Hime

- Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

- Veo que Sakura era famosa en el colegio dijo Sasuke

- Claro que si Sakura chan era la presidenta del concejo estudiantil todos la quieren mucho aquí dijo naruto y después se bajaron

- Y viene con naruto y

SASUKE SAMA

- Venían juntos serán novios

- Sakura sama y Sasuke sama

Esto nunca cambia en esas aparece un joven de cabello largo como el de neji pero de color morado, ojos azules

- Mucho gusto conocer a la leyenda de este colegio dijo mientras le besaba la mano

Yo soy Akihiko usami

- Así que tú me reemplazaste dijo Sakura con una sonrisa

Si pero no e echo nada comparado con Uds. haruno sama dijo Akihiko con una sonrisa y sin soltarle la mano

- No me llames así dime Sakura dijo Sakura sonriéndole

- Hasta luego Akihiko san dijo Sakura

Se despido de naruto y de Sasuke mientras este le pasaba las llaves

Entonces antes de entrar al auto grito

- HASTA LUEGO CHICOS NOS VEMOS MAÑANA grito con una sonrisa

- Sakura chan! A que hora llegas del trabajo dijo naruto gritando

- Yo vengo por Uds. dijo Sakura y se despidió con la mano

Sakura fue a la cita con itachi hablaron de las cosas de la fiesta y con ayuda de konan ya casi todo estaba preparado solo faltaba enviar las invitaciones

Después de eso Sakura se fue a comprar las cosas del colegio en el centro comercial y vio la pista de hielo como era de mañana y todo el mundo se encontraba estudiando y trabajando decidió distraerse ahí un rato

Pero no estaba vestida para patinar estaban con ropa de oficina así que fue a una tienda y compro unos legins de color negro una falda bastante flexible y se puso una camisa normal compro una bufanda

La pista estaba sola alquilo unos patines e hizo afilar las navajas

- Uff dijo por el frío frotando sus manos hace rato no patino dijo a la señorita que la estaba atendiendo

- Señorita animo veamos como lo hace dijo la que la atendió con una sonrisa

- Me llamo Sakura dijo con una sonrisa

- Yo me llamo kana dijo respondiendo a la sonrisa

Sakura entro en la pista en ese momento kana cambio la música de fondo a Queen- we Will rock you

.com/watch?v=iikKzQwgBJc&feature=related

Cojio velocidad e hizo un salto simple en ese momento se le callo la moña que sostenía su cabello

Cojio velocidad e hizo un salto triple patino por toda la pista cogiendo velocidad y hizo un vals

Vals: el patinador empieza el salto hacia delante, salta, realiza una media vuelta en el aire y aterriza sobre el hielo.

Después coje velocidad y hace un salto triple observando que ya no esta sola si no que hay publico

Continua con un Toe loop y como ya se esta acabando la canción se dirige a tomar agua

Toe loop: el patinador prepara el salto deslizándose de frente con los pies juntos, apoya todo su peso en la pierna derecha y con la pierna libre gira 180º, pica en el hielo y continúa la rotación.

Cuando se dispuso a salir a tomar agua la gente le aplaudía con encanto

- A mi me parece que estas en forma y veo que no soy la única dijo kana con una sonrisa

Sakura solo le sonrío y tomo agua

- Me tengo que ir pero kana Chan creo que nos veremos de seguido dijo Sakura con una sonrisa

Cuando iba saliendo un grupo de chicos se le acerco

- Tu patinas muy bien dijo un chico de cabello plateado y ojos esmeralda

- Gracias dijo Sakura con una sonrisa

Se que es muy lanzado pero tu patinas muy bien y yo patino me gustaría saber si puedo practicar contigo, es que tengo una competencia pero mi compañera esta discapacitada dijo el joven

Si eres muy lanzado pensó Sakura después lo detallo y por sus rasgos se notaba que no era de aquí dedujo que era europeo por su acento

- Tu eres europeo cierto? Dijo Sakura

- Si, se me nota dijo el rubio sorprendido ya que nadie lo había notado nunca

Hasta luego dijo Sakura con una sonrisa

- Per… Sakura ya estaba caminando a la salida

- Pero… no me has respondido dijo el rubio con cara de preocupación

- Ve detrás de ella dijo un amigo del rubio

- Si, síguela e insístele hasta que te diga que si dijo un pequeño

- Si dijo el rubio y salio a correr detrás de ella

Ella estaba esperando el carro cuando

- Dime tu nombre escucho ella solo giro lo miro y dijo Sakura

- Lindo nombre, yo me llamo ken

- Ok chao dijo con una sonrisa

- A… un no me has respondido dijo ken

- Mm es que estoy muy ocupada por que no esperas a tu compañera dijo Sakura

- Lo que pasa es que la competencia es en una semana y a ella no le dan de alta hasta el - próximo mes, tu me podrías ayudar dijo ken con cara de suplica

- Mm dijo Sakura y se monto en el carro que le Traian del parqueadero le dio la propina al señor

Entro en su carro notando que ken también entraba

- Tu no te rindes, cierto? Dijo Sakura

- No dijo determinado ken

- Por que no aceptas dijo ken

- En este momento estoy muy ocupada dijo Sakura

- A donde vamos dijo ken

- Por unos amigos al colegio… te advierto algo son demasiado celosos dijo Sakura

Cuando llego paso algo que no esperaba había miles de personas en la entrada del colegio

- Que pasara susurro ken

- Esto si es molesto dijo Sakura lo cual sorprendió a ken

- Sakura! Gritaban los chicos

- Kyaaaaaa las chicas en coro

- Sakura sama ha vuelto

- Entupida Sakura mira lo que has hecho grito ino acercándose

- Ino! Cállate dijo Sakura en tono normal

- A lo cual ino se calmo sabia que no era buena idea hacer enojar a Sakura

- Sakura aquí tienes tu uniforme dijo con una gran sonrisa cojio a sai quien había llegado detrás de ella y salio lo mas rápido que pudo

- Esto no me da buena espina dijo Sakura en un susurro que fue oído por ken

- Por que dijo ken

- Ino tiene la costumbre de usar cosas muy cortas y no se que cosas le abra echo a este uniforme dijo con cara de preocupación

- Bueno eso no será problema dijo Akihiko quien estaba detrás de ella

- Presidente dijo Sakura

- Sakura sama ya le dije que me diga Akihiko

- Sakura channnn! Grito naruto acercándose

- Hmp! Vámonos dijo sasuke quien estaba detrás de naruto

Chao chicos nos vemos mañana grito a todos mientras entraba en el carro

- Hmp!... y tu quien eres dijo sasuke

- El es ken dijo Sakura mientras conducía

- Del trabajo pregunto naruto

- No dijo Sakura

- Yo estoy pidiéndole ayuda a Sakura dijo ken

- Sakura…tiene mucha confianza debe ser que la conoce desde hace tiempo pensó sasuke

- De que dijo naruto

- Quiero que se a mi pareja dijo ken

- Queeeeeeeee gritaron naruto y sasuke

- No es lo que Uds. piensan dijo Sakura

- El no es de aquí así que habla diferente, el no se refiere a eso dijo Sakura

- Explícate dijo sasuke un poco interesado en el tema

- Yo practico patinaje artístico y necesito pareja para un concurso… de casualidad hoy vi a Sakura practicando y es prefecta le estoy pidiendo que acepte participar conmigo dijo ken

- Sa… Sakura patinando… pensé que lo habías dejado dijo naruto

- Si pero hoy vi la pista y me dieron ganas de recordar dijo Sakura con nostalgia

- Sakura dijo naruto en tono triste

En ese momento se dieron cuenta de que era un tema delicado

- Sakura por que no le ayudas dijo naruto algo emocionado

- Naruto tengo mucho trabajo en este momento dijo Sakura seria… será mejor que consigas a otra persona repitió Sakura

- Ya habían llegado al edificio de naruto y ken a un seguía con ellos

- Sakura dijo ken para que volteara a verlo

- Si tú amas el patinaje como lo haces, ya que se noto en tu práctica…. Deberías comprender como me siento… esto… es muy importante para mi y para ti también por que no lo hacemos juntos, yo… are lo que se a dijo ken

- Esas palabras susurro Sakura pero solo lo escucho cierto pelinegro que estaba detrás de ella junto al rubio de su amigo

- Ella voltio y estaba a punto de entrar cuando dijo esta bien ken san te ayudare

Y se fue directo al apartamento dejando a todos sorprendidos

- Chico tienes suerte dijo naruto

- Por que dijo ken

- Supiste escoger las misma palabras que el dijo naruto mirando al cielo


	3. Chapter 3

- Sasuke quien, es muy inteligente entendió que era por un chico y ese tenia que ser del que itachi le había hablado el tal Sasori

- Ten dijo naruto y le paso un papel a ken

- Es el teléfono de Sakura, te a concejo que la llames por la noche o mas tarde dijo naruto

Iban subiendo y naruto iba callado algo RARÍSIMO cosa que noto sasuke

Cuando subieron Sakura estaba cocinando. Se sentaron a ver televisión y escucharon decir en un momento esta

Sasuke fue a la cocina por gaseosa y la vio a ella con su cabello recogido llevaba un delantal

- "Preciosa pensó sasuke"

Estaban comiendo, en silencio uno incomodo

- Naruto! Mi departamento va a estar listo pasado mañana dijo Sakura un poco seria

- tu antiguo apartamento? sakura chanPregunto naruto

- Si, hay me quedara mas cerca todo, naruto ya se por que siempre llegas tarde al colegio dijo Sakura

- jajajajaja ves teme que no es mi culpa! Yo les tengo una noticia dijo naruto un poco rojo

- Hmp! Dijo sasuke

- Hinata se va a venir a vivir con nosotros dijo naruto

- Hmp! Bueno igual yo, ya estaba pensando en irme a vivir con itachi o solo no se dijo sasuke

- Sasuke pero, por que dijo naruto

- Hmp! No pretenderás que vivamos los tres dijo sasuke

- Si contesto naruto con una sonriza energica

- Hmp! Dijo sasuke

- Si quieres te puedes ir a vivir conmigo, sasuke kun dijo Sakura mientras comía

- Hmp! Dijo sasuke

- El apartamento es muy grande para mi sola, ademas me gustaría algo de compañía dijo Sakura

- Teme, por que insistes en irte. aqui nadie te esta echando dijo naruto serio y a la vez triste

- Hmp! Dobe de verdad no entiendes dijo algo serio

- Naruto tu vas a vivir en pareja ahora, sasuke kun estaria incomodo y uds tambien dijo Sakura

- Hmp! Dijo sasuke en tono de aprobación

- Además Naruto, yo no quiero vivir sola dijo Sakura

- Bueno si lo pones así, ya no tengo objeción dijo naruto imitando a un juez

Naruto se fue a casa de hinata no soportaba estar lejos de ella, Sakura y sasuke estaban viendo televisión después de un rato. sakura se quedo dormida en el sillón, Sasuke la vio se veía incomoda así que por instinto la recostó en sus pierna

Era de noche y llegaba a su apartamento un rubio sonriente hasta que se encuentra con la desagradable perra de karin

- Tú o través dijo naruto serio

- Vengo a ver a sasuke dijo karin en un tono bastante prepotente

Naruto nunca había estado de acuerdo con que sasuke tuviera a karin como amiga especial, ya que no era la novia si no como le decía el pelinegro ella me sirve para descargar mi estrés

Iban subiendo y abrieron la puerta encontrándose con un pelinegro dormido y en sus piernas una pelirosa

- SASUKE grito karin

Inmediatamente despertaron a ambos tortolos quienes no entendían quien había gritado, Karin salto enzima de sasuke tirando a Sakura de manera brusca

- Quien es esta perra grito karin viendo a la pelirosa

- PERRA… la que te parió respondió Sakura súper enojada

(me da rabia que me traten de perra sabiando que hasta virgen soy, para que ahora venga esta tonta a compararme con ella pensaba sakura mientras la detallaba fisicamente)

- Quien es esta? dijo Sakura mirando despectivamente a la perra de karin

- Sakura channn grito naruto para que se calmara pero fue inútil

- Sasuke defiéndeme me esta insultando dijo karin haciendo cara de perrito

- Hmp! Fue la única respuesta mientras la alejaba de el

- Entupida por que no te vas de aquí dijo karin con aire de superioridad

- Tu quien rayos te crees ah! para echarme de aquí dijo Sakura furiosa sosteniendo a karin del cabello

- Yo soy la novia de sasuke dijo ella gritando confiando que con "eso" ahoria callar a la pelirosa

- Hmp! Que dijo Sasuke

- Aunque fueras la novia de sasuke! tu no eres nadie para echar a sakura chan! de mi casa, así que te pido que te vallas grito naruto furioso

- Sasuke! No vas a decir nada dijo karin esperando que este la defendiera o que por lo menos la acompañara

- Pero lo único que recibió fue un simple hmp! recostado en la pared miro desinteresadamente la pelea de estos

Después de que la perra de karin se fue, sasuke le pidió disculpas a Sakura por el mal rato

Al día siguiente Sakura estaba poniendose el uniforme, pero fue interrumpida por un grito que se escucho por toda la cuidad, lo raro era que ese grito provenia de ella al verse al espejo

- Sasuke y naruto al escuchar aquel grito salieron corriendo para ver que pasaba entraron al cuarto donde estaba Sakura encontrándola en interiores que al verlos volvió a gritar para que se salieran los dos preocupados se quedaron detrás de la puerta

- INOOOO GRITO SAKURA


	4. Chapter 4

espero que les guste la conti! perdon por demorarme tanto pero es que, estaba distraida con un nuevo proyecto jajaja muy pronto lo subire

es algo exitante la hisotoria! no enel sentido que piensan jajaj

- Ya entendí dijo naruto

- Hmp! dijo sasuke sorprendido

- Mira desde que grito ino supongo que tiene que ver con el uniforme

Minutos después

Sakura salió con una falda color negra que le quedaba 10 dedos arriba de la rodilla la falda combinaba con el color de los tacones, la camiseta de color blanca y en las mangas unas líneas negras, aretes su cabello lo tenia suelto

- Sakura chan! Te ves hermosa dijo naruto mirándola de arriba abajo

- Si pero la tonta de ino uishh dijo Sakura

Sasuke se había quedado con la boca abierta al verla, no podía dejar de observarla realmente le quedaba bien pensó sasuke

Después llegaron al colegio encontrándose con una multitud de gente

- SAKURA SAMA gritaban chicas y chicos al verla llegar

Al salir del carro los rodearon dándole obsequios a Sakura como chocolates, flores, vestidos, cosas para el cabello etc.

- Si Sakura no tenia nada, ya no se puede quejar dijo naruto

Así que esta es la reina del colegio konoha decían varios grupos de chicos de otros colegios

Sakura solo agradecía y tomaba los obsequios además de tomarse fotos con la gente y así pasaron tres días donde ya se habían acostumbrado a su presencia claro que cuando llegaba todo el mundo se la pasaba saludándola

En su salón se encontraba con sus amigos y antiguos conocidos

Se había echo al lado de sasuke por un lado por que casi todos sus amigos estaban con sus parejas y segundo para molestar a la entupida de karin

Todos los días era igual iba al colegio, sasuke y después iba a trabajar y `por ultimo a entrenar por las noches con ken

Llegaba cansada a estudiar sasuke veía eso todo los días

Un día normal como todos ella supongo que hizo lo de siempre estaba lloviendo de una manera impresionante la vio llegar mojada temblando a la casa

- Que te paso dijo sasuke un poco preocupado

Esta iba a contestar peor estornudo causando que este se preocupara

A mi carro le pasó algo extraño y era mejor no usarlo entonces mientras cogió el taxi me empape

Cogió una toalla y como si se tratara de un perrito le seco la cabeza

De repente ella tuvo un ataque de estornudos

Estaba completamente despelucada y escurría agua además de eso estaba totalmente pálida y como en el apartamento había aire acondicionado se le bajo la presión y se desmayo

- Sakura grito sasuke

Poco a poco fue despertando encontrándose sumergida en la tina con agua caliente noto que llevaba puesto los interiores de color rosado

Son estos: .com/-4/posts/20_Ropa_Zapatos_y_Complementos/327_Lenceria_Mujer/

- Que hago aquí? Susurro

Mientras tanto sasuke iba entrando con una sopa caliente

- Ya estas mejor pregunto sasuke

Algo así dijo Sakura y sin más se levanto dejando a sasuke algo sonrojado al verla de nuevo en interiores

Se le veía un cuerpazo que sasuke por mucho control que tuviera no podía dejar de mirarla Sakura al notarlo corrió a ponerse una toalla

Como es que tengo el cabello seco dijo Sakura sorprendida al mirarse al espejo

Hmp! Yo llame a el doctor y el me dijo que te secara el cabello y que te metiera a la tina caliente dijo sasuke mirando así otro lado por alguna razón no podía verla dijo cierto pelinegro

Sakura seguía teniendo escalofríos así que le insistió a sasuke que durmiera con ella

Estaban viendo televisión y ella se quedo dormida sasuke quien a un seguía despierto sintió como ella lo abrazaba y se acomodaba en el poniendo un pie entre los de el

Sasuke estaba rojo

No entendía como ella podía descontrolarlo tanto voltio a mirarla encontrándose con el rostro de la pelirosa que estaba recostada en su hombro la vio tal delicada, tan frágil era como una muñequita de cristal

Sintió deseos de besarla…

Al día siguiente Sakura se despertó eran las 9 de la mañana

Menos mal que hoy es sábado pensó

Después se dio cuenta de que estaba abrazando a alguien

- Se sorprendió al notar que era el papacito de sasuke kun

- Ahh no entiendo como alguien puede ser tan perfecto, yo juro que trato de disimular de que no me guste pero como dicen en los problemas del corazón el cerebro no funciona no?

- Miro el rostro de sasuke se veía tan fresco tan tranquilo, tan lindo

- Ahh por que tiene que estar tan bueno ah?¿me mato?

Ella no era del tipo de persona que durmiera mucho pero, con tal de estar con el desde hoy le podrían decir la bella durmiente se quedo mirándolo, No sintió cuando se volvió a quedar dormida

Sasuke se despertó vio la hora notando que ya eran las 11am giro a ver a la pelirosa notando que tenia roja la cara la toco para ver si tenia fiebre pero en el instante ella se despertó

- Que paso pregunto Sakura un poco asustada

- Hmp! Estabas roja así que pensé que tenias fiebre dijo sasuke

- Sakura lo miro y se puso totalmente roja con razón pensó sasuke no llevaba camiseta se le veía el cuerpazo bien marcado que tenia

- Que chocolatina tan provocaba pensó Sakura mientras se mordía el labio inferior lo cual noto sasuke y no pudo evitar mirar a otro lado

- Hmp! Como me puede descontrolar con solo eso pensó sasuke

Empezó a vibrar el cel. De sasuke

- Hmp! Dijo sasuke

- Teme estas con Sakura chan dijo naruto

- Hmp! Dijo sasuke

- Mm y eso es un si o un no dijo naruto

- Aja dijo sasuke

- Teme deberías inventar un hmp!cionario tal ves así podríamos hablar el mismo idioma no crees? Teme dijo naruto sarcásticamente

- Hmp! Que quieres dijo sasuke

- Los chicos nos vamos a reunir en la casa de hinata, lleven vestido de baño es a las tres vamos a hacer un asado así que ya saben los esperamos dijo naruto

- Hmp!

- A teme! Tienes que traer a Sakura quiera ella o no, no le vallas a creer ninguna escusa chimba de las que ella suele inventarse dijo naruto y colgó

- Que dijo naruto pregunto Sakura que salía del baño

- Que tenemos que pasar por la casa de neji un momento dijo sasuke

- A bueno me voy a bañar mientras Sakura se bañaba sasuke busco el vestido de baño de la pelirosa encontró un cajón lleno de los interiores de ella

-No pudo evitar ponerse rojo y nervioso tan solo con abrirlo empezó a esculcar con nerviosismo y con la sicosis de que Sakura saliera y lo pillara en esas

Su nariz empezó a sangrar cuando se encontró con las tangas y unos cacheteros transparentes, tanta fue la impresión que no pido más y obto. por comprarle uno antes de ir a la casa neji

- Hmp! Sakura me has vuelto insano pensó sasuke mientras sostenía su nariz con su mano

Después de eso sasuke se había vestido u Jean negro entubado, una camiseta sin mangas color blanca la cual dejaba ver el bien formado cuerpo de sasuke unas gafas y obviamente una tula donde llevaba sus cosas

Sakura iba con un short color negro y una blusa straple color azul claro y unas sandalias romanas de color negro

Iban normal como no habían comido nada pararon en un centro comercial

- Hmp! Sakura ve comprando la comida mientras voy a comprar algo que necesito dijo sasuke

Sasuke iba normal hasta que empezó a observar los vestidos de baño y las chicas que se encontraban empezaron a murmurar sobre lo atractivo que era

- Disculpe le puedo ayudar dijo una señorita

- Si busco un vestido de baño para mi novia

- Como lo desea en hilo, en cachetero o normal dijo la señorita

- Hmp! Normal dijo sasuke

- Su novia tiene buena delantera pregunto la señorita

Se puso un poco nervioso y asintió

Entonces para ella son mejores estos y le mostró .com/ui/1/84/63/1608163_

Sasuke al verlo de inmediato lo compro junto con una salida de baño negra

Después llegaron a la casa de neji donde todos estaban reunidos solo faltaban ellos y ps se descubrió el pequeño plan

- Pero no traje vestido de baño dijo sakura

- No importa yo te presto uno dijo ino

- Hmp! Ten sakura miro y encontró un vestido el baño

- Gracias sasuke kun dijo y lo abrazo en esas naruto y kiba empezaron a abuchearlos

- Uyy teme lo tenias bien escondido tu y sakura chan dijo naruto en tono como picaron

- Hay si… sakura es mil veces mejor que esa PERRA de uishh dijo ino

- Es cierto sasuke kun dijo hinata

- A…a sakura es mía dijo itachi mientras la abrazaba por detrás

- Uuuu pelea de hermano por una mujer ahyy sasuke te la van a quitar ahyy decía naruto metiendo cizaña jaja

Después de eso sakura se fue a cambiar y cuando salió era idéntica a .com/ui/1/84/63/1608163_

Con los mismo accesorios pero en plateado, su cabello suelto largo hasta su cintura en las puntas un poco ondulado

Todos eran diciendo sasuke tienes muy buen gusto

Sasuke kun! Es hermoso y se le tiro encima menos mal sasuke no es débil y la sostuvo en sus brazo

Me encanto! Gracias sasuke kun dijo con una sonrisa dándole un beso en el cachete como sasuke no lo vio venir casi se lo da en la boca provocando el sonrojo de ambos

Después de un rato de nadar y escuchar música sonó una canción que no se Uds. pero siempre que uno esta en piscina suena esa canción no lo han notado

Salió el sol

Cuerpo bronceado

Y sus amigas buscaban acción

La canción, que causa en ellas

Y sus cuerpos esa sensación

Reggaetón… piden reggaetón

Del de Don... sientan la presión

Sakura iba bailando mientras llevaba una bandeja a la cocina mientras cantaba la canción de manera muy sexi mientras era observada por cierto pelinegro que ni siquiera parpadeaba…sasuke no pudo evitar seguirla

- Sasuke kun! Me asustaste decía sakura sorprendida

- Hmp! Fue lo único que respondió

- Sasuke kun me ayudas a picar ese mango biche mientras yo lavo los platos dijo sakura mientras empezaba a lavar, Mientras sakura secaba los platos para guardarlos era observada por un pelinegro pero a sakura se le callo el trapo y a lo que se agacho sasuke se corto (msdupree22: Hmp! Eso le pasa por pervertido)

- Sasuke kun! Dijo sakura

Mientas miraba el dedo de sasuke lleno de sangre

- Dámelo dijo sakura

- Hmp! Fue lo único que respondió

Cogió el dedo de sasuke e inmediatamente se lo metió a la boca dejando a un pelinegro sorprendido con el acto

El estaba algo nervioso por aquel acto pero no era el único ya que sakura estaba completamente roja después de varios minutos sakura se fue separando algo nerviosa e iba a salir corriendo pero sasuke la sostuvo del brazo y la abrazo fuertemente

- Gracias fue lo único que dijo mientras la abrazaba

Sakura chan! Se escuchaba que cierto rubio andaba buscándola así que se separaron

Y sakura se fue pero antes le puso una curita a sasuke

- Hmp! Estaba súper roja dijo sasuke y sonrío de lado

Después de eso salió con el mango biche y fue atacado por todas las chicas del mango biche no quedaba nada

Después de las 5 la gente se fue yendo, sakura y sasuke no eran la excepción

- Sakura iba comiendo mango biche

Pero como el camino era largo desde la casa hyuga si es que a eso se le puede decir casa

Hasta el apartamento de ellos

Sakura después de un rato se quedo completamente dormida inconscientemente se acomodo en las piernas de sasuke a lo que el respondió con una sonrisa al mas estilo uchiha

espero reviews!


End file.
